Many pools have been constructed for the purpose of creating artificial surfing breakers. These pools are, however, limited in that they require sizable areas in which to operate and a large investment in motors, pumps and caissons. Also, once a site is chosen and the wave pool constructed, there is no viable or expedient means for dismantling and transporting the pool if desired.